1000 Words
by OMNISENSE95
Summary: Just a one-shot involving a romance between an OC belonging to one of my favorite authors, and a sourbutt hedgehog. The song used is "1000 Words" from Final Fantasy X-2.


**This is just a little gift for Heart of PureSilver; a one-shot supporting a pairing of her OC, Janice the Hedgehog, and Shadow the Hedgehog. This is meant to be set after the events of Heart's story "Shadows of the Past", but since I can't see into the future... This might end up being AU-ish, but really, you're here for the romance, right? If it's acurate, it is, if it isn't, who cares? Well, I do not own Janice, any Sonic character, of the song "1000 words".**

* * *

><p>Janice simply stood there, constantly reliving the events that she should not remember. Shadow… what was it about him that had her so… jittery? She had gone back to Sonic's time through unknown means, but didn't really have any luck locating the black hedgehog. She stopped in her search to listen to a song she just heard come on the radio.<p>

_I know that you're hiding things,_

_Using gentle words to shelter me,_

The song… it was already reminding her of Shadow. He was so secretive, but still polite, if not cruelly so. That doesn't even make sense.

_Your words were like a dream…_

_But dreams could never fool me…_

_Not that easily._

She had known from the start that Shadow wasn't what he seemed. There was something more to him.

_I acted so distant then,_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left,_

Janice remembered how she had been slightly edgy around the black hedgehog, unwilling to allow herself to fall for him… but it was unavoidable.

_But I was listening._

_You'll fight your battles far from me…_

_Far too easily._

She wasn't even around for his showdown with Mephiles before he merged with Iblis.

"_Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"_

_I could hear that you whispered_

_As you walked through that door…_

Shadow could never fall in battle. Janice knew he was far too skilled.

_But still I swore to hide the pain_

_When I turn back the pages._

She will never show that she had felt hurt when Shadow had left to hunt Mephiles.

_Shouting might've been the answer._

_What if I'd cried my eyes out_

_And begged you not to depart?_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart._

Janice cursed to herself as she remembered that she didn't have the guts to profess her feeling to Shadow… until it was too late.

_Though a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_Crossing over the time_

_And distance holding you,_

_Suspended on silver wings!_

No matter where-or when-Janice is, her love for Shadow can never waver. She will find him.

_And a thousand words_

_One thousand confessions_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away._

_They'll hold you forever!_

Janice was not sure how much pain the ultimate life-form has been through, but she was certain that she could help him overcome all of it.

_The dream isn't over yet,_

_Though I often say I can forget;_

_I still relive that day._

The entire adventure… from her meeting with Shadow, to the final battle with Solaris… she could never get it out of her head, no matter what she tried.

_You've been there with me all the way._

_I still hear you say…_

"_Wait for me, I'll write you letters"_

_I could see how you stammered_

_With your eyes to the floor;_

_But still I swore to hide the doubt_

_When I turn back the pages._

Would she ever see the man she loved again? Janice found herself asking that question numerous times.

_Anger might've been the answer._

_What if I'd hung my head,_

_And said that I couldn't wait?_

_But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late._

Janice still had the chance. She could still profess her feelings to him.

'_Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though I can't see_

_I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings!_

It was ironic how Janice could have fallen for someone who lived at least 200 years before her.

_Oh, a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away._

_They'll hold you forever!_

Again, she had to help Shadow recover from his rough past.

_Oh, a thousand words (A thousand words)_

_Have never been spoken (oh yeah)_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home (carry you home)_

_And back into my arms,_

_Suspended on silver wings! (On silver wings!)_

_And a thousand words (oh)_

_Call out through the ages (call out through the ages)_

_They'll cradle you (oh yeah)_

_Turning all of lonely years to only days! (Only days!)_

_They'll hold you forever!_

Janice smiled as the music began to die down. She had to remain optimistic about her search. She knew it may never work out between her and Silver, but Shadow had a lot in common with her. She walked off to continue on as she heard the final line of the song ring out across the air.

_Oh, a thousand words…_


End file.
